The Best Christmas Present
by Lightningtiger2
Summary: Skyeward Secret santa gift for jellybean96,orginally posted on my tumblr but decided to post it here as well even if it is a little late :), Skyeward's first official Christmas together, nothing but pure fluff :)


The Best Christmas Present

It was their first christmas together, not just as a married couple, but the first real christmas they had ever celebrated. Growing up in the orphanage and being bounced from home to home Skye had never been able to properly celebrate Christmas, and Ward didn't exactly have good memories of celebrating Christmas either, Shield kept them busy enough in that first year the team had formulated and then of course there had been the betrayal and the two going their seperate ways for a time. Eventually they had found their way back to one another, it was a long a bumpy road , but they were able to start fresh and fall in love again and get married. Being their first official christmas Skye of course wanted to experience everything and Ward was only to happy to oblige, because it made her happy.

They had gone to the store and bought Christmas decorations to decorate their small, humble home. The decorations themselves weren't anything spectacular, but they were enough to bring the Christmas spirit to their home. Ward had insisted that they buy mistletoe, and then proceeded to hang it in every doorway of the house, though Skye told him he didn't need the excuse of some mistletoe to kiss her, he had told her it was in the spirit of the holiday, she giggled at this and then brought his head down to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close, and he happily kissed her back even though no mistletoe was hanging above where they stood at the moment.

They had gone to a tree lot and found a christmas tree, nothing to big and nothing to small , but the perfect-sized tree. When they got home they decorated the tree, and Ward had even bought one of the "our first Christmas together" ornaments. They topped it with a star and then turned off all the lights in their house before turning on the tree and standing back and admiring their hard work. They then proceeded to make hot chocolate and cuddled up on the coach together.

They made all sorts of Christmas treats, they made fudge, They made and decorated sugar cookies designed to look like stars, trees, snowmen, reindeer and santas. They made gingerbread houses. Grant's was of course structurally perfect, the roof perfectly angled, the four walls stood straight and tall, the decorations were perfect. Skye's on the other hand was a complete disaster according to her, the roof kept caving in and the decorations falling off, eventually the entire house collapsed and Skye began to cry.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ward asked

"I can't even make a decent gingerbread house, even little kids can do it , but I can't, how can I display this disater?!"

"It's okay"

"Easy for you to say your house is perfect..."

"No I just mean, we can eat yours, we'll put mine on display"

Skye smiled and then giggled and then kissed Ward, and thats's how they ended up eating gingerbread and candy for dinner.

Lucky for them it snowed that December, so they bundled up and spent the whole day outside one time. They even invited Fitzsimmons They had a snowball fight, they built snowmen and made snow angles. Thier house was near hills so they went sledding. Ward even found a frozen lake to ice skate, Skye fell down a lot , but Ward was always there to catch her. When nightime fell Ward arranged a sleigh ride for them around town and they were able to go around the town and admire all the beautiful Christmas decorations all while being cuddle up togther.

They watched Christmas movies. They watched some of the newer ones like Elf and the Santa Clause movies starring Tim Allen they also watched all the classics like Rudolph the red nose reindeer, Frosty the snowmen, It's a wonderful life and Miracle on 34th street. Skye even managed to get Ward to watch some of the hallmark movies that aired on tv. They went caroling together along with Fitzsimmons and Bobbi and Hunter. Ward thought Skye sang like an angel and it was just like the movie Elf said "the best way to spread christmas cheer."

Christmas eve finally arrived and they spent it with the rest of the team. They had a nice dinner and after had lots of desserts, they drank egg nog and hot chocolate, they played christmas games and told stories, they laughed and talked and even had a white elephant gift exchange. Skye ended up with some christmas socks and Ward got a new christmas sweater, which he gave to Skye all in all it was a very good night. The next morning they woke up to a white Christmas which made Skye extremely happy. She opened her stocking which was full of chocolate and all sorts of other goodies, Ward didn't have a stocking he had insisted he didn't want any gifts, Skye tried to argue with him on this point, but he explained to her he already had everything he wanted, that he didn't need anything else, so much as she hated it she agreed not to get him any presents. Later they traveled to Coulson's house to open up presents, Skye got many wonderful gifts, new clothes, movies, food, books, bubble bath, concert tickets and many other things including a very beautiful necklace from Ward. Ward got nothing(again he had told everyone he didn't want or need any presents) they then had dinner and dessert talked for a little while afterwards and then went on their way home .

They sat down on the coach huddled togther,the fire was roaring and all the Christmas lights were lit, music played softly in the background they watched as the snow fell outside Skye's head rested on Ward's shoulder and she let out a content sigh before sitting up and letting out an "oh"

"What is it dear?" Ward asked

"I almost forgot to give you your Christmas present."

"Skye, we already discussed this I don't want any presents."

"I know Grant, but everyone deserves a present on christmas and besides I think you'll like this one." she hopped off the coach and left the room. Ward stayed on the coach and chuckled to himself knowing Skye he had imagined something like this would happen, and he beagn wondering what she could have possibly gotten him. She came back A few minutes later and gave him a pakage wrapped in christmas wrapping paper it was small.

"Well don't just sit there open it!" Skye said.

And he began to tear the paper out of the corner of his eye he could see Skye watching him like a curious child, under the paper was a simple brown box, no labels to give away its contents, slowly he opened the box to some tissue paper he removed the tissue paper to reveal a white coffee mug with black writing that said "world's best dad"

"Uhhh...Skye I think you gave me Coulson's present"

"No I didn't silly"

He sat there in silence staring at the mug until he finally put two and two together.

"Skye dose this mean... Are you..."

"Yes" Skye said her smile big and bright "I'm pregnant, we're going to be parents..."

"How long have you known?"

"Not very long, I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but with Christmas so close I decided to wait and surprise you instead."

"Come here you" he said picking Skye up and spinning her around in a circle making her giggle before setting her down and kissing her, eventually they broke apart for air, thier foreheads still resting together. "So you're happy about this?" Skye asked.

"Of course I am." He said as he moved one of his hands down and rested it on her still flat stomach, "you've given me the best Christmas present I could of asked for"

Skye smiled "I love you."

"I love you too, both of you." And with that he kissed her again , once again only breaking apart for air.

"Merry Christmas Grant"

"Merry Christmas Skye"

It was the perfect end to their first Chirstmas.


End file.
